You're The Science Girl
by itsLisey
Summary: Jane and Maura go to Hogwarts.


**I don't know why I just wrote this. I really don't. I was bored, okay? Don't judge. This is not to be taken seriously. I just needed a break from Battle of the Hearts because me, Maura and Jane aren't getting along. They aren't doing what I need them to do... so I sent them to England, turned a time turner to make them eleven years old, and gave them magical powers.**

**I'm sorry.**

Jane pulled sopping wet strands of her unruly dark brown hair from her eyes and peered up at the image of the castle coming into better view. Rain was beating down on her and the fellow first years as they crossed the lake in rickety old boats – boats that Jane was a bit wary of stepping into at first, but as to not look like a coward, clambered right in before anyone else had the chance. The giant man who led them bellowed out facts about the castle as they crossed over, his voice managing to beat out the sound of howling wind and the heavy torrents of rain slapping down against the water. Jane barely listened. She was entranced by the tall towers, the slopping hills, the mystery of what was about to become of her. As they drew nearer to her new home, Jane held her breath.

This was it.

It was all real.

It was most certainly not a dream.

The robes felt, if possible, even heavier on her than they were when she first slipped them on. The rain had drenched them all. The man, Hagrid as he called himself, pushed open the giant oak doors of the castle and let them all step inside. It was instantly warmer. Quiet sounds of exasperated awe filled the entrance. In front of them was a great staircase that led parted in two ways – both to the right and two the left. Jane was itching to discover where either side led. To their right was a pair of similarly large, hard oak doors. Chatter escaped from the bottom crevice. Hanging from either side of the staircase were four tapestries, two on each side. One was a deep blood red with shimmering gold embroidery. The fact of a lion stared back at them. Next to that was a tapestry of the richest green Jane had ever seen. A serpent encompassed the surface, sewn by the finest and most dazzling silver. It glittered against the glow of the hovering candles above them. On the other side were two similar tapestries; the one on the farthest side was a rich, royal blue with an eagle sewn to its front and next to that a bright yellow with a black badger. Jane's eyes went from the wall decorations back to her peers, who were all wide eyed with similar excitement.

"You know," A girl next to Jane tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to where Jane had just been looking at the tapestries. "Tapestries were a sign of status in the middle ages." She sucked in a deep breath and pulled a strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear. "It was a sign of prestige amongst kings and nobles. Often they would be brought from castle to castle to keep their occupants comfort."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "That's... interesting." She shuffled a bit away from the girl, pretending to be deeply engaged with a spider crossing the floor.

"I'm Maura Isles." she said breathlessly. "I talk when I am nervous. Some may consider it to be a bad trait but my social inequities hinder me from making friends, so perhaps in my case, talking would effect me positively whereas choosing not to talk at all could only continue to hurt me. Mother told me to make friends once I came here," Just as before, she brushed a stray strand behind her ear. The same strand fell once again in front of her eyes but Maura ignored it. "-she says perhaps I'll make friends here like _me." _

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane stuck her hand out to shake Maura's. The girl took it and shook daintily, a small smile forming at her lips. "So, you new to this magic thing too?"

"Indeed." she replied excitedly. "Mother and I were very surprised when the Headmaster visited our summer home to explain to me that I had been accepted here. I was thrilled. Though this does go against my own personal beliefs..." Maura frowned.

"Your personal beliefs?" Jane snorted. "And those are?"

"Science of course." she said airily. "This goes against all the scientific studies that _I _have read. Of course, this only gives me seven years of field study to determine whether or not magic can be duplicated by what the magical community call muggles." Jane went to protest but Maura interject before she could. "Oh no, don't worry! I, of course, have read all about the statue of secrecy. I would _never _reveal our secret. It is all in the sacredness of scientific inquiry."

"Are you really eleven?"

Maura frowned. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Jane shook her head and turned to where Maura couldn't see her rolling her eyes. "No reason."

"First years, if you please." Maura's head shot up to attention and Jane followed. An old woman wearing navy blue, velvet robes stood in front of them. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and atop her head was an elegant looking witches hat. In her hands she held a scroll, the seal not yet broken. She smiled at them vaguely, waving one hand over to where the second pair of oak doors sat. She spoke. "My name is Professor McGonagall. This evening you will be sorted into one of four houses. For those of you who do not know – there is Gryffindor," her eyes twinkled as she spoke. "-Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The house in which the hat places you will be your home for the next seven years. You will room with your dorm mates, eat meals with your dorm mates, have classes with your dorm mates and earn and lose house points with your dorm mates." Her eyes scanned over the crowd. "Let us begin."

The herd of first years clambered together and began walking towards the doors. They opened without a single hand pushing on them. Those already in the hall looked over, peering eyes wandering over the crowd of smaller boys and girls who had yet to be sorted to tables. They walked between two tables, one decked in red and gold and the other in blue and bronze. Maura walked next to Jane. Her breathing was labored and Jane noticed her chewing on her bottom lip. "Oh I'm so nervous," she whispered to Jane. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really." Jane retorted with a shrug.

"I wonder if we'll be in the same house."

Jane couldn't imagine sharing a room with her. "Yeah, I wonder."

"Look at those candles!" she exclaimed and pointed to the ceiling. "They're _floating. _They're actually _floating. _This defies Newton's law of universal gravitation. This is incredible. Simply incred-"

A girl from behind pushed through and shoved Maura's shoulder. "Looks like we have a mudblood on our hands," she said smugly to the girl next to her. Each had smooth, milky white skin. Their eyes were as dark as their charcoal colored hair. They looked as though they could be twins, or at the very least cousins.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jane muttered. The crowd was almost to the front of the dining hall.

"Oy," the first girl nudged the other. "Looks like we've got two. What're the chances, Evie?"

Evie smiled. "This will be a fun year, it will. Maisie, don't s'pose these two'll be in Slytherin, d'you?"

"No chance." replied Maisie.

"And what makes you so sure that you'll be in Slytherin?" asked Jane hotly.

Both girls chuckled wickedly. "We have about as much of a chance of _not_ being in Slytherin as you mudbloods have a chance of _being _in Slytherin."

Just as Jane went to reply, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and drew attention of the hall to the front. She unraveled the scroll and let it fall down the steps. As she called name after name, Jane took a chance and glanced over at Maura, who had remained conspicuously silent throughout Jane's conversation with Maisie and Evie. "You alright?" she asked hesitantly, seeing the pensive look cemented on Maura's face. The shorter girl nodded curtly and remained staring forward. Jane swore she saw the tiniest hint of a wet shimmer at the brim of her eyes. "Are you crying?" she asked, aghast.

"I'm trying not to," she whispered quickly back. "It's just that my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"The amygdala functions in processing of emotional reac-"

"I also don't care." Maura pursed her lips and looked forward. McGonagall had called the fourth student. She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. "So are you going to tell me why you're about to cry?" Jane asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Is it because of those girls? Who cares – I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin anyway, if they're in there."

"They called us _mudbloods._"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Did you do _no _reading on this world before you came to Hogwarts?" she huffed. "How do you expect to get along if you don't know anything about it?"

Jane shrugged and tugged at her still wet robes. "I'll wing it."

Maura's mouth fell open. "You'll _wing _it?"

"It's worked for me so far. I'm standing here, aren't I?"

"It's a derogatory term," explained Maura, folding her arms against her stomach and sighing in impatience. "It means dirty blood. Those like us, muggle-borns, the ones with non-magical parents... that's what they call us. Mudbloods. As if we're less than _them,_"

"Who's them?"

"Pure-bloods."

Jane laughed, causing a few of the remaining first years to look back at her. "For a science whiz, that is a really stupid thing to let get to you."

"Pardon?"

"Dirty blood? Pure blood?" Jane swept her hair back into the rubber band she kept on her wrist. "You're the scientist girl. Shouldn't you know that all blood is the same? It's all red and sticky and gross. It's all the same. Nobody is dirty."

"Isles, Maura!" McGonagall called out. Maura opened her mouth to give Jane one last reply before closing it again, feeling it better to not waste any time in walking up the stone steps and perch herself on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat atop her head and Maura waited; she jumped slightly when the brim of the hat moved and gave a wary groan. The longer he took to place her the more nervous she felt. Her eyes swept amongst the crowd. First she found the two girls who had called she and Jane a mudblood. They sat proudly at the silver and green table on the far left of the Great Hall. Several girls and boys were already chatting with them. They all seemed to know each other. She found Jane in the few remaining first years and she smiled. The hat, finally taking a long deep breath, bellowed out his decision - "Ravenclaw!"

Her legs felt like jello as she walked to the excited table of welcoming eagles. Jane looked at her as she went, for the first time nervous about her house placement. Finally Professor McGonagall called out her name and she sauntered forward, swallowing her nerves as best she could and hopping on the stool. Much unlike Maura, the hat deliberated only a few seconds before shouting Jane's new home out for the hall to hear. "Gryffindor!"

Jane smiled and shuffled away to the loud hoots and hollers of her classmates. As she sat and waited for the rest of the sorting to be complete, Jane looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Maura sat with her head high, gazing idly up at the front of the hall, giving the most attention. Jane couldn't help but feel a pang of longing as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table. As annoying as the girl was, Jane sought to fight away the feeling of wanting to be her friend. She looked back up at the front of the hall, shaking her head a little as she went in hopes of relieving the thoughts from her head.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." A bulky boy with tousled brown hair said after the sorting was over. He piled on plates of mashed potatoes and pork chops. "Name is Vince. Fifth year." he grunted as he took a bite. Jane gave him a friendly smile and took a helping of food herself.

"Jane."

"Nice to meet you. 'Ey," he pointed behind her. "You know her? She keeps looking over here. I think she's trying to get your attention." Jane turned and looked to find Maura staring back. She waved and Maura waved back. They shared a smile. "You knew 'er?"

"Yeah." replied Jane, grinning down into her plate of food. "Yeah, that's my friend Maura."

**So... accio review?**


End file.
